You are my everything
by melvados
Summary: Guilford is kissing another woman and was caught in the act. How will Guilford justify his act? A Cornelia x Guilford story


**A/N:** An idea pop up in my mind and I thought of writing this down in Cornelia x Guilford style. First attempt in writing a fan fiction, do R&amp;R :)

* * *

Since the "little" incident at the balcony last night, Cornelia has been cold and somewhat avoid talking to Guilford or stay in the same space alone with him unless it is work-related. It has been nerve-wrecking to the surroundings officers as well. The seething aura radiating from the Princess feels ominous, as if the aura has the lethal ability to kill a person should they make any little mistakes.

Truth be told, this is also driving him crazy in the morning and he was thinking how he could handle it if this is to stretch out for the whole day.

The usually rare moments of spare time in Cornelia's ever busy schedule but for some reasons, those times never seems to present itself readily today. It seems that Cornelia drag the meetings slightly longer than usual, eating up these rare moments that he would like to use to conduct a small talk with her.

Even so, Guilford decided to wait until noon since that will be the time for lunch where she will needs to eat, and usually, they ate together, along with Darlton at times. He put his plan into motion, planning to convince her to talk to him, even if this talk has to be conducted while they work and eat at the same time.

"Ten more minutes…", Guilford thought mentally and was hopeful this can happen smoothly until…

"I will be having lunch with Euphy and will be back around 2pm." Cornelia talked out loud, without much of looking up, sending this upsetting message to the next occupant in the office.

"Un-Understood…" There is nothing much that Guilford can says. As much as he wanted to voice out, asking her to cancel this lunch date with her sister, but seeing that Cornelia is already upset/ avoiding him, seeking such a request is not favorable in his situation.

Soon, the clock hits twelve, and the phone on Cornelia's desk rings. Swiftly, Cornelia picks up the phone, after a few moments, the phone is put down, she stood up and begins to leave the office.

Guilford stands up too, walking by her side to escorting her to the elevator.

While waiting for the next lift, Guilford decided that this may be the best moment to talk to Cornelia.

"Cornelia, about yesterday-"

"Lord Guilford, I will go down on my own", Cornelia cuts in as the lift has arrived. Speaking while using his social status though they are alone, it is a sign when Cornelia is angry or tense with him. Guilford backs down once again, and gave a slight bow as Cornelia enters into the lift.

"Have a good lunch, Princess"

As the doors are about to close, through the diminishing gap, he saw flashes of sadness followed by unreadable expressions on Cornelia's face, and her eyes seems almost brimming with tears.

* * *

In the end, Guilford is having his lunch alone at the cafeteria at a quiet corner. While prodding over the emotions that he has just encountered in his lover's face, his thoughts were interrupted by someone.

"Mind I join you, or unless you are waiting for someone?"

"Go on, Hall. I am not waiting for anyone, unfortunately", Guilford answered in a low, sad tone.

Haller J. Walkins, or Hall for short, another confidante and subordinate to Princess Cornelia. He may be the same age as Guilford but Hall started out in the military a year earlier than him in another division. Before joining under Cornelia's force, his achievements has speaks for itself and people are doubting that the ranks he has today as a general is through unlawful/unsaid means since he is a lower-class Britannian.

Despite that, what surprises Guilford is that they hit if off - having almost the same mindset in military politics etc. and over the course of events, Hall has becomes more of a brother-slash-best friend, one that you may not easily find in military life.

'so… Did you manage to have a talk with her?"

"No. I was being avoided in the morning. Even when I manage to find a moment to talk, I was cut off by her."

"That bad, huh?"

Moments of silence went between the two friends until someone breaks the ice.

"It is not practically your fault. You are being preyed on by a group of the court ladies as soon as you stepped into the room. Except the fact that Lady Eliza emerge as the winner of the group, hold onto you all night, then caught and kiss you off-guard at the balcony? And the latter part when it so happens that both me and Princess caught you two in the act as she is looking for you",

"Wait, I did shove her off when she kissed me but-", Guilford exclaimed.

"Before or after you have seen us, I mean the Princess"

"Not to mention that, while you did shove Lady Eliza off, she is still pretty much clinging onto you in a very seductive manner. Hard to say what a women will think when her lover is being-"

'stop cutting me off, will you?"

"I tried calling and messaging her, and she answered none back. And before I can tried anymore to justify myself, I was being ignored and avoided as if I was a plague for all morning." Guilford let out an exasperated sigh, pushing his half empty lunch to a side, signaling that he was done. Maybe not, but he does not have any more appetite to go on eating with this issue on hand.

"It took the two of you some time to confess to each other. This complicated relationship is not going to end right?"

"Definitely not. Not… unless she wants it to…" Guilford replied in a gloomy tone.

Not wanting to see his friend sinking into any more despair, an idea popped up in his mind.

"About the half-hour meeting that we are going to have later on… at 7pm..", Hall took a look at his watch.

"Ya… What about it?"

"It will only takes me 10-15 minutes at most to conclude. Whatever you do with the remaining time is up to you."

"Wait… What do you mean?"

"According to schedule, mine should be the last appointment for the day. Alright, lunch is over for me"

Hall starts to stand up, picking up both his own and Guilford's tray.

"Make good use of it. If all works well, you owe me a favor", Hall shouted before leaving Guilford at the table

* * *

**Last appointment of the day…**

"Yes, Princess Cornelia, that should concludes my report. Is there anything that you would like to clarify with me?"

"None at the moment. Well done. I will ask should I have any doubts."

Seeing that the last meeting is concluded, Cornelia is seen fast packing up the scattered files and folders on the desk. Indeed as Guilford has mentioned, it would seems that she is intent on getting out of the room asap.

_Indeed like a plague existed in the room,_ Hall thought, averting his gaze to his friend, who remains seated with a troubled yet maintaing a solemn posture. Letting out a quiet sigh, that his friend is not exactly making use of the chance, Hall speaks up, canceling the noises of the sorting file and folders.

"Your Highness, there is still quite some time left. Permission to speak freely?"

Looking at Hall, a brief hesitation passed before Cornelia speaks. "Permission granted."

"As a friend, do me a favor." Cornelia is nodding hesitantly.

"Until the time of my session ends, talk to him." Hall went up and turn the seat that Guilford was on towards Cornelia.

"Rather, you two needs to have a talk. It is un-nerving so to speak, if this is to drag on for days. It has already affected your surrounding officers. Do something about it!"

With that, Hall walks out of the room, leaving no chance for Cornelia to reply. An awkward silence fills the room, instead of leaving the room too, Cornelia sat back down on her seat.

"Cornelia, about yesterday, I am sorry". Though not a crime, Guilford has been feeling very guilty about it. He is unable to forget the shocked look on her face when both her and Hall came upon them. It hurts him the most, when he saw her lips trembled ever so slightly but yet she is unable to display any emotions or voice out the shock because of her status and their secret relationship. Forcing herself to stay calm and composed in that incident, is probably the hardest thing. As a result, she turned her back on him and asked Hall to escort her back to her room which is usually done by him. Not able to look up at her, his gaze focused on the table in front of him.

"I should have made myself clear to the ladies, otherwise it will not lead to such indecent acts. I should have look for you as soon as I am out of their reach instead I walked to the balcony area thinking that they are unable to find me. And all the more, I should have kept my guard up."

A soft, warm hand came up and cover over his left first that he has unknowingly make and he finally look up to her, right in the eyes.

"I know…"

" I was in the wrong too. While I can easily settle over political matters or anything that was thrown at me, I guess I am not doing that well in the personal feeling department", replied Cornelia.

"I was told off earlier by Euphy during lunch. She sensed something is wrong with me even though I am trying to be in my self in her presence. She saw me through immediately. A sister's intuition, she says."

"She did try to pry the information out of me, failing badly though" She smiled a little.

"And yet, she rattle out some of the advices like I should talk and listen to the other person's side of story before coming to a conclusion. And if I didn't, I will suffering it in silent."

Guilford was about to say something but Cornelia stops him. "Let me talk first"

"Upon seeing the incident last night, there are a few parts in me being scared and betrayed." Guilford flinched at the word she had used - betrayed, he can"t blame her for thinking in that manner, as he also did feel that he has betrayed everything that she has placed in him.

"And somehow, all sorts of uncertainties came to me such as - Did I make the wrong choice in loving you, I am unable to even give you the couple's privilege of announcing that we are together, or will releasing you from the Knighthood be a better choice so that you can go attain better happiness?"

Shocked at the revelations, Guilford extend his right hand, cupping her cheeks tenderly.

"I will never stop loving you, more than ever. The first time when I realized my feelings for you, the time when I confessed to you and you confessed the same to me, you already made me the happiest man. I don"t care what people thinks of our relationship, public or not, this relationship, this love is between us, not them"

"As in the Knight's vows, my everything belongs to you. No one but you only. Even if you release me from being your Knight, I can no longer move on loving someone else. You are My everything"

Cornelia begins to lean into his touch. Guilford raise up from his seat, leaning forward towards her. He moved his right hand into her hair, pushing her head slightly forward as he placed a kiss on her forehead. Slowly, he pulled her up before snaking an arm around her waist, hugging her. He tightens his hold on her, afraid that she may run away.

"Thank you and I am sorry. My insecurities gets the better of me despite my cold and strong demeanor", replied Cornelia.

"That is how I feel as well when I saw other guys around you…" He smiled into her hair. Cornelia pushed him back mockingly.

As their eyes locked onto each other, Guilford lower his head slightly, and kissed her deeply, passionately on the lips.


End file.
